


Always

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, F/M, Mentions of canon events, Post War, Trauma, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: An anniversary of Daphne's allows her to meet someone that makes things a little bit better.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Might be kind of rushed, I'm sorry! Written for Draco's Den A Slytherin Walked into a Pub Fic-a-Thon!

Daphne shook the chill of the air from her person as she entered the quiet space. It was amusing to think that a bar was quiet, but Daphne had found solace in this place during and after the war. 

Her family remained neutral in the affairs of Dark versus Light, despite Astoria’s union with her housemate, and they’d settled in the countryside of Italy. Daphne first thought the choice was banal, but when she had a view of the sunset from her balcony, Daphne wasn’t entirely opposed to the decision. 

Upon further investigation of the surrounding areas, she’d stumbled upon a space that had a view of a vineyard colored in rich grapes and fields of colorful flowers. It was meant to be for adults only, but Daphne was technically an adult. It helped that she charmed the attendants with a promise that she wouldn’t drink anything that would inebriate her. That was fine because Daphne didn’t need to drink. Nothing helped her forget anyway. 

Still, years later, Daphne didn’t drink. Instead, she savored the taste of freshly picked grapes that the barmaid passed along for her as she read a book. She’d stay there for hours on end, reading and admiring the scenery. And for a while, it made her think that things were always this way, peaceful and beautiful. 

That was until Daphne received word that her sister had passed as she gave birth to her nephew. It was the first time that Daphne gripped a wine glass, and she’d drowned in her sorrows of losing the family that mattered. 

Today was the anniversary of that day, and Daphne couldn’t wait to go about her typical sorrow drowning. Her heels clicked slightly against the stone floors, only to stop with an abrupt scuff when someone was sitting in her usual space. 

Normally, Daphne would have huffed, turned her nose in the air, and find another seat. However, this was a particular day that she was feeling entitled to nostalgia, damn it. The blonde didn’t recognize the male at first, his broad shoulders were hunched forward as if he were in thought, but there was no mistaking the dark blond spikes on his head. 

“Stefan?” she said tentatively, her eyes narrowing. “You’re aware of the day, aren’t you?” 

He turned his head to the side, meeting Daphne’s gaze over his shoulder. “Very aware, actually. I just wanted you to move me yourself.” 

The smallest of smiles formed on her face. When they first came across one another, Daphne nearly killed him. The moon was sitting high in the dark sky, and Daphne was walking through the large vineyard in an effort to clear her thoughts. The animalistic noises caught her attention, so the witch decided to get away from the trouble as quickly as possible. 

Unfortunately, the trouble came to her with an unexpected discovery; the animal was human. A werewolf would have been her first deduction, but the blackness of his eyes proved that to be untrue. There were black veins that trailed underneath his blackened eyes that sent chills down Daphne’s spine. The last thing that she saw clearly was the fangs protruding from his mouth, the blood dripping off his chin, and then he charged at her with such ferocity. 

Flashes from the Triwizard Tournament’s first round–that aggressive dragon was very traumatic to experience even in the stands, thank you very much–came to Daphne’s mind causing her to react without thinking.

She didn’t remember what spell she used, but he was blown back, knocked out, and ripe for the killing. 

Yet she didn’t. 

Approaching him tentatively, Daphne saw something upon looking at his face. He was a devil in disguise with his face so serene and being the creature he was. Daphne couldn’t kill him. 

After he came to, Stefan was much more humane, and the two bonded quickly. He only stayed a day or so before leaving, but she saw him every year after that. 

And here she was seeing him again. 

“Don’t tempt me, Stefan,” Daphne warned, her expression meaning to be serious. “Compelling and spelling the memory of the people in this fine establishment won’t be an issue.” 

Stefan turned around completely, gesturing for her to come towards him with his hands. “I think you’d rather have a drink first. And I think a change of scenery would do you some good.” 

He was right. She  _ did  _ want to have a drink for the day’s anniversary. Perhaps having him there in her spot would be best as well. His presence should be scream ‘danger’ yet it was exactly what she needed. 

“Thank you,” Daphne said softly, meeting his eyes again. 

Stefan simply nodded, taking the blonde’s hands into his and drawing her closer to him. “Always.” 


End file.
